


I'm Always With You

by AngelEyes93



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, High School, Neverland (Peter Pan), POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Sokai, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: After reuniting on the island, Sora, Kairi and Riku resume normal life, including going to school. Kairi and Sora have yet to confess their feelings for each other, and with the arrival of a new girl, things get even more complicated. SoraxKairi.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. A Normal Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I wrote this ongoing story after completing my replay of Kingdom Hearts 2. I always wondered how things would play out if Sora, Kairi, and Riku went back to school after reuniting. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora has trouble readjusting to school life. Kairi tries to help, but Sora ends up accepting a new girl's help instead, causing a rift between the two best friends.

"I can't believe we're all together again…" Kairi said breathlessly. Sora looked at her, smiling his trademark full toothed grin as he chuckled slightly.

"Me either. But am I glad. I feel like I've been away from home… and you and Riku… for so long."

Kairi placed her hand on top of his for a moment.

"Me too, Sora." She removed her hand, and could've sworn she saw him blushing. She figured she probably was too as she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she looked away and back at the sun setting over Destiny Island's shore.

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked. Kairi shrugged.

"Said he wanted some time alone to think."

"I can't believe I'm going back to school tomorrow… feels like forever since I lived a… "normal" life."

Kairi peered over at him as he leaned back against the paopu tree on his palms.

"You'll be just fine, Sora. Trust me. Only thing is, you won't be taking your afternoon naps on the beach anymore." She said, laughing a little.

Sora groaned. "I'm going to definitely miss that… all the heartless I fought, give a guy a break!"

The two stared at each other, then burst into a fit of unified laughter. It really did feel like old times here on the island. Kairi had to admit, she was worried before that when the three of them reunited that things wouldn't feel the same. But here they were… back home… like no time had passed. Like nothing had changed, though they very well knew it had.

"Guess we better head home and rest. No being a lazy bum tomorrow." Kairi teased.

Sora scratched the back of his head, smiling. "I'll try my best, Kairi."

The two leapt off the paopu fruit tree's long, sturdy branch with ease, and walked along the shores together until Kairi's house came up.

"Night, Kairi." He said softly.

She smiled, leaning in to embrace him briefly. She could feel him tense up against her, probably in surprise, but he soon relaxed, and his arms encircled her frame gently in return. He felt warm. He felt safe. He always did.

When Kairi pulled away, Sora asked,

"What was that for?"

"That was because… I, I missed you."

Sora's face was definitely beet red this time as he stared back at her, and digested her answer to his question.

"I missed you too. Every day."

She blinked. "Really?"

He nodded. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, so fast she could hardly hear herself think.

He turned around to leave, and then turned on his heel to face his childhood best friend again.

"Night, Kairi."

"Night."

As he disappeared from view, Kairi went inside and changed into her pajamas. As she waited to drift off to sleep, her mind naturally wandered to the question of how in the world you were supposed to tell your best friend that you had feelings for him. She came up empty, but decided that was okay for now, as long as she kept it in mind. She closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion take its course shortly after.

Sora's alarm going off made the brunette jolt out of bed to the point where he fell out of bed, colliding with his carpeted floor. He groaned in pain, but then closed his eyes, curling up into a fetal position, trying to fall asleep again. There was a knock at his window, which gave him a scare all over again in his half asleep daze.

"Sora, it's me. Get ready for school, you lazy bum."

He could clearly hear Kairi's cheerful voice through the window.

"But I don't wanna go to school… I'm sooo tired~"

He whined. Kairi leaned her head through his open window.

"You'll have plenty of time for sleep now that we're home. Now get ready so we can grab breakfast at school."

He sighed in frustration, picking himself up the best I could in his sleepy state. He grabbed his school uniform and headed for the shower. Thirty minutes later he emerged, freshly showered, dressed, and ready for school. He met Kairi at my front door, and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her school uniform: A white sleeveless blouse, blue plaid tie tied loosely around her collar, matching blue plaid skirt, navy blue knee stockings, and black shoes.

"Ready to go?" She asked. He nodded.

In 1st period, which was English, Kairi could tell Sora was already struggling to stay awake. She didn't blame him. He hadn't been in school for a while. It would be a serious adjustment. She passed him notes here and there to keep him awake the best she could.

_Don't fall asleep, Sora! You don't wanna snore, do you? You're pretty loud. ;)_

_Haha. Very funny, Kairi. :p_

_Seriously though. You'll get used to this. It'll just take a little time, okay?_

_Thanks, Kairi. :) Really._

_Swimming after school?_

_Is that a question? :p_

She smiled, folding up the paper and putting it in the back of her notebook. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly without incident. That is, until Kairi waited for Sora at the beach. She sat by the shore, in her bathing suit, waiting patiently.

"Kairi. Going swimming?"

Her heart jumped and fell all at the same time, when she realized it was Riku's voice and not Sora's.

"Yeah. By myself it looks like unless you wanna join me. Sora forgot all about our plans."

Riku thought for a moment before responding.

"I'm sure he has a good reason. Sora's not like that. You know that."

Kairi frowned, stepping out into the water slowly.

Riku quickly got out of his school uniform and joined her side in his swim trunks.

"Don't overthink it. He'll explain when he can what happened."

As Riku and Kairi swam, she tried to relax, and clear her racing mind. But as the hours went on, and the sun began to set, she felt all her worries and frustration stirring inside her.

"Wow, sunset already. I'm gonna go home and get some rest. See you in the morning, Kairi."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her before disappearing along the sand into town.

"Bye Riku."

Kairi said softly. As she sat on the paopu fruit tree alone, she picked a paopu fruit from the tree and held it in her hand.

_When two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what._

She remembered Riku telling her and Sora about the paopu fruit legend just before the three of them had gotten separated. She remembered thinking that she wanted to share one with Sora. But not having the courage to ask him to. And now… now she just felt… like her feelings weren't even returned by Sora. The thought truly hurt her. More than that, it broke her heart. She needed to go home...eat some dinner… and go to bed. Hopefully things would be better in the morning. When she laid in bed, closing her eyes and nearly on the edge of falling asleep, she heard her name being whispered. 

"Kairi..."

She recognized his voice, and felt her jaw clench in irritation, looking at the clock on her nightstand. It was 9:32pm. She sat up, turning to face her open window where Sora was leaning his head into.

"Sora… where were you? You promised-"

"I know… I'm so sorry, Kairi."

"Where were you?"

"Emerald offered to tutor me after school. I was really struggling today, so I accepted. And it took forever. I completely lost track of time."

Kairi couldn't help but roll her eyes hearing her name.

"I could have helped you, you know…" was all she could think to say. She didn't like how this girl being around him was making her feel. This wasn't like her. 

"I appreciate it, Kairi. But Emerald asked me, and I took her help. I wanna make it up to you. Let's go swimming tomorrow."

"You sure you're gonna be able to make it this time?"

Sora frowned, but then smiled at Kairi with confidence. 

"Yes. You have my word."

"Okay, Sora. See you tomorrow."

"Night Kairi."

As he disappeared from view, she laid down, feeling an uneasy feeling in her stomach that she had never felt before. This Emerald girl… what exactly did she want from Sora?


	2. Our Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi and Sora go swimming and talk about their changing friendship. In attempt to fix things, Sora invites Kairi on the roof at lunch to talk things out. To his surprise, Emerald gets there first.

**_Sora's POV_ **

The next day after school, Kairi and Sora went swimming. Though they were doing one of their favorite things to do on the island, Sora could tell Kairi's mind was elsewhere. 

"Kairi? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno - I get the sense you're less close to me, somehow…" He trailed off.

"Well - you are growing closer to Emerald. And if you guys become a couple, then our friendship will change."

Sora blushed, shaking his head. "Couple? No way! I don't like her like that."

Kairi looked serious. "Are you sure? You hang around her a lot."

"Only because she's new, and I was trying to be nice. And you seem to be hanging around with Riku more instead of with me."

Kairi shook her head. "I just didn't wanna be a third wheel, that's all. Riku is OUR best friend too, remember? So why is it weird that I'm around him?"

"Because… well…" Sora paused. He couldn't say what he was thinking. It'd probably make things even worse between them. 

"Nothing."

She raised a curious eyebrow.

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Really, it's nothing."

"Well - our friendship does feel different, Sora."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure… but it is. I can feel it."

Kairi swam off toward the shore, and left Sora feeling confused. Why was she so concerned about Emerald, when she was clearly into Riku? He frowned, letting himself float on his back across the water.

He heard splashing, and then his name thereafter in his daydreamed haze.

"Sora!"

The brunette peered up, shifting so he was submerged mostly in water again, with his head and shoulders above the water. It was Riku.

"Riku."

He smiled at the brunette. "Where's Kairi?"

Sora gave a shrug. "She doesn't seem to wanna be around me. All she does is hang out with you now."

Riku looked at him. "You do realize it's because you've had Emerald at your side since she came?"

Sora's brows furrowed. "What does she have to do with anything? I just don't get it."

Riku laughed. "Oh, Sora."

"What?" Sora asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"She's jealous, you know. Of you and Emerald."

Sora paused. "No - she couldn't be. Why would she be jealous when she's clearly into you?"

Riku looked deep in thought. Then he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"Kairi doesn't feel that way… about me. I can promise you that. And if I were you, I'd stop letting Emerald be around you all the time. You'll ruin your chances with Kairi forever if you're not careful."

Sora blushed.

"My chances with Kairi?" He repeated.

Riku smiled. "You never were good at hiding your feelings, Sora. You've loved her forever. Only person who doesn't seem to see it is Kairi."

Sora felt his face go hot. He was sure he was beet red by now.

"Riku - how can I tell her how I feel? She's so convinced I'm into Emerald - and how do I know she feels the same way? I don't wanna wreck our friendship."

"Sora, Emerald aside - how will you know how Kairi feels unless you tell her?"

He felt unsure of what to say. Probably because Riku was absolutely right.

"I know it probably feels scary… but you can do it, Sora."

Sora forced a smile, and Riku smiled back before the two of them went back to swimming under the seagulls and clouds.

Kairi had a hard time sleeping that night as her conversation with Sora ran through her head over and over. Especially when she had said,

" _Well - our friendship does feel different, Sora."_

And he asked _"Why?"_

To which she responded...

" _I'm not sure… but it is. I can feel it."_

She couldn't believe she had said that to him. Things did feel different - but did that mean Sora was any less of her best friend? Did that also mean that her love for him would change with it?

It scared Kairi to even think these things, let alone silently be wondering the answer to them. She just wanted things back to normal…

In the morning, she saw that Sora had left her a note her my locker that read,

_Kairi,_

_Meet me on the roof at lunch. :)_

_Sora_

Kairi sighed, and could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned, and saw Riku looking at her curiously. She just handed him the note instead of explaining.

As his eyes scanned the note, he said,

"You're gonna go, right?"

"Should I? Everything is so… different now between us."

"Go. Maybe he wants to talk things out. You know Sora cares about your friendship a lot."

Kairi felt her heart sink at the word _friendship_ , but made sure not to let tears form in her eyes in Riku's presence.

"I know… and I'll go, Riku."

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good. I gotta get to class, but I'll see you later."

When lunch came around, Sora waited on Kairi to arrive, a paopu fruit resting in his pocket. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly think, and he wondered how he was going to keep his cool long enough to tell her he loved her, let alone ask her to share the destiny binding fruit with him. The door opened, and as he looked up to meet the eyes of Kairi, he was more than surprised to see Emerald's green eyes peering back at him curiously. 

"Emerald?" Sora said quietly. She smiled in his direction. 

"Sora, I had a hunch you'd be up here."

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Emerald, you mind if we talk later? I'm supposed to-"

She cut him off. "Sora, listen. I need to confess something. You're so kind, and you've been so nice to me since I got here. And I've been wanting to - well…"

She took a few steps closer to him. He tiptoed back, backing up into the gate that surrounded the roof to prevent people from falling off. Sora gulped as she got even closer and he could feel her breath tickling him she was so close. She grabbed the collar of his school shirt, and leaned in, closing the gap between their faces. His eyes widened as he pushed her off of him. 

"Emerald, what are you doing?"

She looked confused, and was blushing, but as Sora peered over her shoulder, he noticed Kairi's face, looking stunned. 

"Kairi!" He called out, reaching his hand out for her.

She turned, running out the door and back into the school. As Sora followed her as quickly as his legs would allow him, he lost sight of her. And as he paced in front of the school's front doors, he remembered he has class in the next twenty minutes. Sora sighed. He'd have to wait until after school. He had a feeling Kairi wouldn't be in class the rest of the day. 

As Kairi ran, she wanted to find a place to be alone. So, of course, she ended up in the Secret Place. The cave was exactly as she remembered it. Dark, with enough light shining through from the small outside entrance to see without a candle. Kairi collapsed, letting her tired legs rest as she sat on my knees on the cold cave floor. Images of Sora kissing Emerald flooded her subconscious. Kairi clutched her chest where her heart resided, blinking as tears escaped her eyes. It hurt so much… not only seeing it, but realizing that Sora was now interested in somebody else. Whenever she was upset, Kairi took out her lucky charm that she'd made before the planned voyage by raft two years ago. Kairi breathed in deeply and released it, closing her eyes then opening them again as she stared back at the charm in her palm. It seemed like since Sora gave it back to her as promised, things had changed so much.

_I guess it's not my lucky charm anymore._

Kairi bitterly placed it against the wall, where it stood shining against a cavern of dark walls. She placed her hand on the wall above it, and found her eye drawn to a very familiar drawing. When the two of them were kids, they had drawn each other with careful etching of sharp stones found in the cave. But now there was something else too: A hand, extending a paopu fruit from the drawing of Sora to the drawing of Kairi.

Kairi blinked, her heart skipping a beat.

_Did Sora…?_

Kairi began to sob. She couldn't believe it. Sora had liked her all this time… and she just hadn't seen it. But now… it was too late. He clearly was into someone else. 

After school, Sora couldn't find Kairi. He looked around the school, the beach, her house… no sign of her. He eventually sat down on the sand by the shore, feeling defeated.

"Sora!"

He heard Riku's voice and turned to him.

"Riku! Have you seen Kairi?"

The older boy shook his head, sitting down next to the brunette who let out a sigh. 

"Something the matter?"

Sora put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a paopu fruit.

"Kairi… I asked her to meet me on the roof. I was gonna confess to her. This was for her… but Emerald met me up there and kissed me. Kairi saw… I heard her running, and tried to catch up to her and explain. But it's no good…"

Riku placed a hand on his younger friend's shoulder.

"Sora… you just need to find her. And tell her the truth."

"What if she doesn't… believe me?"

Riku laughed. "You're a pretty hard guy to not believe. You have that effect on people."

"I hope you're right." Sora placed the paopu fruit in the sand.

"Sora… don't give up. There's still time to make things right."

Sora silently hoped Riku was right and looked down at the paopu fruit sitting in the sand. He eventually grabbed it and put it back in his pocket. He couldn't give in just yet. 

The next morning, Sora went to school, but saw no sign of Kairi, which only made him worry more. It wasn't like her to miss school. At lunch, he decided he couldn't wait anymore, and decided to stop by her house. As he neared her window, he heard his name being yelled.

"Sora!"

It was Emerald's voice. Sora turned nervously.

"Sora, I saved you a seat for lunch. Is everything okay?"

"Well… no actually."

"What's wrong?"

"Emerald… you're really sweet… and I don't want to hurt you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I… well…" Sora scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You like someone else… don't you?"

He felt his face grow hot. He gulped, nodding his head.

She lowered her head.

"I… I see. So that's why you ran off when I kissed you."

She looked back up at the brunette, smiling. "Sora… I hope Kairi knows how lucky she is."

Sora could feel his heart pounding feverishly.

"How did you…?"

She laughed. "It's kinda obvious. Well, to everyone, except her."

"Emerald… thank you."

She smiled.

"I'll see you later, Sora."

Kairi tensed up as she listened in on every single word between Sora and Emerald. At first, she felt irritated that Emerald was following him. But then… she realized… Sora actually liked…

Kairi felt her heart thumping at the confession. As she sat there on her bed, trying to process everything, she heard a knock at her open window. Kairi got up, walking over to see Sora leaning through it. She took a breath before speaking, trying to make it seem like she only just now noticed his presence.

"Sora... what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "I was just worried. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kairi smiled back. "I'm okay, Sora… well… actually… I'm not. Our friendship… it really is changing…"

He tensed up and seemed to be in deep thought.

"It has… but I think we need to remember a promise we made."

"Promise?" She repeated.

Sora nodded. He took out Kairi's star-shaped lucky charm, and placed it in her hand, his fingers lingering over her own. 

"How did you-" 

"I found it... and I thought I should return it to you."

"Kairi... remember... wherever you go..." 

"I'm always with you." Kairi finished. 

"Kairi… I always want you with me. Whether we're on this island or worlds away from here. I hope you know that."

"Same here, Sora."

The two stared at each other in understanding, small smiles resting upon their faces. He removed his hands from hers, and scratched the back of his head, avoiding her gaze. 

"Kairi…can I ask you something personal?"

She raised a curious eyebrow.

"Sure, Sora. What is it?"

"Do you… uh…" He started off.

"Do you like Riku - like, romantically?"

Kairi giggled, shaking her head. "No - where'd you get an idea like that?"

"I dunno… you hung around him a lot lately."

"Well, that doesn't mean I like him like that. And I miss hanging out with you, Sora."

He laughed, smiling from ear to ear.

"I miss it too, Kairi. After school, we should do something."

"Sounds good to me."

As he disappeared from view, Kairi realized that the way she'd been feeling about Emerald, was how he felt about Riku this whole time. Now he knew that Kairi did not feel that way for Riku… now she just needed him to know that the person she was in love with was, without a doubt, him.


	3. Falling Asleep Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora takes Kairi to Neverland to show her how to fly.

Sora headed to Kairi's house first thing in the morning, and she was waiting for him outside her front door in her pink dress and light purple shoes. Sora had also changed out of his uniform and into his usual black and yellow clothes.

"Kairi." Sora greeted her with a grin. She smiled back at him. 

"Ready to go? What would you like to do?"

Sora held his hand out to her.

"It's a surprise."

Kairi took his hand. Sora made his keyblade appear, whipping his arm out to the right of him. A bright light appeared and as it dissipated, he was holding the Kingdom Key in his grasp. Sora lunged it forward, causing a beam of light to shoot from it, and from the light, a door appeared.

Sora turned to her, hand extended for to her to take. As she took it, he led her through the door. 

"Sora… where are we?" Kairi asked.

Sora could hear the excitement in her voice, which instantly made him smile. They stood on a clock tower's ledge surrounded by a starry night sky. 

"Neverland."

Kairi stepped in front of Sora, admiring the night sky and the outline of London's city buildings.

Sora grabbed her hand, leading her with him toward the front of the clock tower, right above the clock's ticking face.

"Sora! Welcome back."

Peter's voice chimed, as he flew in front of the pair with Tinkerbell. Sora waved, smiling widely. 

"Peter! Tink! Nice to see you two again. This is my best friend, Kairi."

"Nice to meet ya, Kairi. Any friend of Sora's is all right by me."

Kairi grinned, waving hello as well.

"Peter, can I ask you for a favor?"

Peter smirked. "You wanna show Kairi how to fly, huh? Not a problem!"

Kairi turned to Sora curiously.

"Fly?" She repeated.

He nodded. "You'll see in a sec."

Peter looked at Tinkerbell, and she nodded before flying over the two sprinkling a generous amount of pixie dust. 

"Thanks you guys." Sora said, leading Kairi closer to the edge of the clock tower ledges. Kairi pulled him back a little protectively. 

"Sora - be careful."

"Don't worry, Kairi. I know it seems scary at first. But…" Sora trailed off, before stepping off the ledge.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed, looking over the ledge in concern.

Her childhood friend soon resurfaced, floating in the air in front of her, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"I'm okay - see? Sorry if I scared you."

Kairi rubbed her eyes as if she were dreaming.

"Sora… is this real?"

Sora nodded his head.

"Kairi - close your eyes. You can fly too. You just have to believe."

"Sora…" She seemed hesitant.

"Kairi - do you trust me?"

She smiled. "Of course I do."

"Then close your eyes."

She did as he said.

"Now, take a step off the ledge. Don't worry. I'll be here to catch you."

She took a deep breath then took a step off the ledge. 

Sora laughed. "Open your eyes."

As she did, she gasped, realizing that she was floating in the air too. 

"Sora… this is... this is incredible..." 

Kairi was truly at a loss for words. 

"You know… I never thought you'd believe me about flying in Neverland. So I knew I would have no choice but to show you myself."

She laughed softly. 

"I'm glad you brought me here, Sora. Thank you..."

"Anytime."

The two flew around the clock tower, hand in hand. Sora glanced over at Kairi periodically, noticing how happy she looked. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was, not to mention the slight glimmer of joy in her sapphire orbs as they glided through the air together. 

Kairi yawned. 

"Getting tired?" Sora asked.

She nodded. "A little..."

"Want to head back now?"

"Sure, Sora. Sorry, I guess it's past my bedtime." 

Sora couldn't help but chuckle at her remark. 

The clock struck midnight, and a distinctive _dinnnngggggg dinggggggggg dinggggggggg dingggggggggg_ noise sounded throughout the city as the bells of the Big Ben chimed.

"It's okay. It is midnight, you know."

"We don't have school tomorrow though."

"You're right, we don't. You saying you wanna stay up?"

"Maayybee." She teased.

The two said goodbye to Peter and Tink and thanked them one more time before heading back to the island through the door Sora's keyblade opened.

Back on the beach, Sora asked, 

"Soo... am I walking you home?" 

Kairi shook her head. Sora shrugged, sitting down on the sand. Kairi situated herself beside him comfortably. 

"Is it okay if I lean on you?"

Sora felt his face become hot realizing what she had asked him. He gulped and choked out,

"Y-Yeah. Go ahead."

She laid on his chest, and Sora instinctively wrapped his arm around her. He could smell a light vanilla scent radiating from her skin or maybe her hair as she got close to him. For a while, they sat in silence, watching the waves sway slowly back and forth from the shore back out into the ocean. Sora the noticed Kairi's breathing had slowed. He looked down at her, and saw she was fast asleep, eyes closed, lips parted slightly. Kairi was so beautiful... like an angel. She always was. As they'd gotten older, it was just becoming harder and harder to ignore his feelings for her. Sora remembered the paopu fruit in his pocket and frowned.

_When am I supposed to... ask her?_

In the midst of thinking about his feelings for her, he felt his own eyes becoming heavy with exhaustion. He laid his head on top of hers, before letting himself drift off to sleep as well.

Kairi stirred from her sleep, the sound of chirping seagulls and rushing waves filling her ears. As she began to sit up, she wondered why her bed felt especially warm and cozy this morning. But she soon realized she had been lying against Sora, who was still fast asleep. Kairi flushed as she gazed at his slumbering form. 

_I remember asking to lay on him... I must have fallen asleep._

As the previous night replayed through her mind, she couldn't help but smile. It was such a perfect night, and it felt like their friendship had gone back to normal without skipping a beat, which was a huge relief.

Kairi decided she wasn't going to wake Sora up, because he probably needed the rest. Kairi unlaced her lavender sneakers and took them off before standing and walking to the shore to dip her toes in. Kairi soon heard footsteps. She turned, seeing Riku approaching herself and Sora. Kairi put a single finger to my lips, and Riku stared back at her in confusion then peered over at Sora. Riku nodded in understanding. 

"He probably needs the rest. He's been through a lot." Riku kept his voice low.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. He does."

"Long night for you two?"

She smiled. "Something like that."

"So - how was the paopu fruit?"

Kairi paused, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Oh - never mind. Sorry. I just thought…" Riku looked flustered, something Kairi was definitely not used to seeing. He was always calm and held an air of mystery around him, despite growing up with her and Sora. Kairi decided to let it go, seeing Riku's sudden change of behavior. 

"Riku - the paopu fruit… is the legend really true?"

"No one knows for sure. No one that I know of has shared one."

Kairi frowned. "I see…"

"But, hey, you never know 'till you try, right? Guess you and Sora will have to try it out and see."

She blushed, feeling her body become hot all at once. She punched Riku in the arm playfully, shushing him. She didn't want Sora to hear.

"I get it, you wanna keep it quiet. But Kairi - I gotta run."

"Where are you off to so early?"

"Got a date."

"Riku, you don't tell me anything!"

He laughed. "I will, don't worry. But I gotta go, seriously."

"Okay. Bye, Riku. Fill me in later!"

He waved back as he disappeared off the beach and into town.

Kairi turned to Sora, who was still sleeping. She sat back down next to him, Riku's words from before playing through her head again. 

" _So - how was the paopu fruit?"_

" _Oh - never mind. Sorry. I just thought…"_

Kairi's curiosity is burning inside of her. Had Sora and Riku spoken about... Sora sharing the paopu fruit with her? Just as Kairi began to get lost in her thoughts, she could hear Sora stretching beside her, groaning as he did so. When she met his gaze, he smiled a full tooth grin as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Morning, Kairi."

She giggled. "Morning, you lazy bum."

"I missed taking naps out here."

"I missed my daily routine of finding you out here."

He laughed. "Well… last night, I guess we created a new tradition."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Falling asleep under the stars together."

Kairi couldn't help but notice his cheeks reddening as he avoided her gaze. She thought he looked really cute when he turned red like that. 

"I'd like that… it was really nice… sleeping next to you. I've never felt so safe."

Their eyes met each other's, and Kairi placed her hand over his in the sand, fingers intertwining. 

"Sora… I…"

The words she wanted to say so badly seemed like they were stuck in her throat. His blue eyes peering so deeply into hers didn't help either. It was so easy to get lost in those comforting pools of blue, like the vast ocean that surrounded the island they'd grown up on together. 

"I wanna thank you. For last night. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun since the three of us were separated."

Kairi bit her lip. She couldn't say it. 

Sora smiled. "I'm glad, Kairi. There's so many worlds I want you to see... let's use this time together to see them all." 

Kairi though she felt sad she couldn't confess to him, smiled back at Sora.

"I'd like that."


	4. Just The Two Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi explore Twilight Town together including dining at the Bistro, watching a black and white movie, and trying sea salt ice cream.

After going home to shower and change clothes, Sora and Kairi met back up on the beach. 

"Where should we go today?" Kairi asked. Sora thought for a moment.

Sora smiled, holding his arm out to make his keyblade appear and swung it forward to make a door appear before them. 

"Twilight Town!" Kairi said excitedly as they stepped through. Sora knew she had been here before, but not for very long, before Axel took her. 

"What should we do first?" 

Kairi looked around and pointed at the nearby bistro. She grabbed Sora's hand, leading him over the menu displayed out front on the patio. 

"Soo many choices… I dunno what to choose!" Kairi cooed.

"Well… how about we pick two dishes and share?"

"Sounds good to me."

When they got seated on the patio, Kairi excitedly peered down at the menu in her hands. It made Sora feel warm inside seeing her smile so much. She deserved to be happy. And if she was happy, then he had nothing to be worried about.

"Soo… did you decide on a dish?" Her gentle voice shook Sora from his gaze on her. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed, and was still looking over her menu intently. He could feel himself blushing as he put his focus back on the menu in front of me.

"Umm… trying to decide between the scallops and the steak."

"Good choices… I'm stuck between the ratatouille and the lobster carbonara."

"Mmm, I pick lobster carbonara."

Kairi nodded in approval.

"Let's do it. And I pick the scallops."

"Alright." Sora gave a full tooth grin.

When the waiter came with two glasses of water, they ordered. 

"It's been really, really nice, traveling with you."

Sora looked into her eyes, feeling a bit sad.

"Yeah… it has. I'm just sorry this couldn't happen sooner, Kairi."

Kairi shook her head.

"No - no need to be sorry. All that matters…is that we're together now."

She laid her hand on top of his on the table. He could hear his heart thumping over any thoughts racing in his head. Her touch, it felt so warm, so comforting… when she removed her hand from his, Sora immediately grabbed his water and drank it in hopes that he'd be able to calm down.

"Sora, are you okay?" 

Sora could hear the concern in her voice.

He nodded. "Yeah, just a little… hot."

Sora could've literally smacked himself for that one.

_Me, an islander, hot? Come on._

Kairi raised a curious eyebrow, but seemed to drop the issue after that. Sora breathed a sigh of relief as her gaze shifted to their waiter, who was returning with their food. He placed both plates down, and the pair didn't waste any time digging into their scallops and lobster carbonara.

"Mmm… so fresh!" Kairi mused, biting into a scallop.

As Sora twirled the pasta with my fork, he couldn't help but think of the scene from Lady and the Tramp, where the two pups ended up having the same noodle in their mouths, and ending up kissing. He began to picture Kairi's lips on his own. 

"Sora? Sora?"

"Y-Yeah?" Sora choked out, feeling flustered.

"I said how do you like the food?"

"O-Oh, it's pretty good. Best I've had. You know, this bistro has a four star rating."

"Oh, really? Wow - I can't believe we're eating here!" Kairi said, giggling a bit.

Sora smiled, and continued eating with Kairi, this time being careful about not spacing out. As they finished their meal, he asked Kairi what she wanted to do. She pointed to an alley, which Sora was a bit suspicious of, until I realized there was a black and white movie being projected onto the wall. There were a decent amount of people watching from small benches, and they were able to find an empty bench to sit on towards the back.

It was an animated Mickey movie, which Sora found interesting since it looked a lot like the King.

"Isn't that the King?" Kairi whispered.

Sora nodded, saying it sure looked a lot like him. As they watched the movie, Sora noticed how close they were sitting, and how close their hands were. As many times as he had, he didn't know why it was so daunting of a thought to him now to reach out and hold her hand. But he decided not to, and kept his hand by his leg on the bench, just inches from hers. Sora let out a sigh, feeling a bit discouraged.

Kairi looked over at him, smiling. He returned it, and tried focusing on the movie again. Eventually, Sora got back into it, and before he knew it, the credits were rolling.

"Soo good." Kairi said cheerfully.

Sora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was funny, suspenseful, and not too predictable."

"We should come again sometime. I heard someone say they do a different movie every week!"

"I don't see why not."

"Soo - I vote that we get dessert next."

Kairi stood and Sora followed her lead out of the alley and into town. As the two passed an ice cream vendor, Sora asked for two sea salt ice creams. 

"Sea salt ice cream? Hmm…"

"I've heard it's good. Everyone in this town eats it."

"Well - cheers." Kairi gently tapped her popsicle with Sora's, imitating champagne glasses, before the two of them took a bite. 

"Mmmm." They both seemed to say in unison.

"Salty… but also sweet… what a weirdly perfect combination." Kairi mused between bites.

"Yeah… man I wish Destiny Islands had a signature ice cream. You know, paopu fruit ice cream or something like that."

Sora met Kairi's gaze and she seemed to be blushing a little. 

"Kairi? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just… wonder if the legend is true. You know, the one Riku told us?"

"Well… I don't see why it wouldn't be. I mean… if you believe in it… "

"Do you believe in it, Sora?"

Sora scratched the back of my head, like he always did when he got nervous or flustered.

"Yeah. I do."

Kairi giggled, taking another bite of her ice cream, and seemingly deep in thought. 

"I believe in it too, in case you were wondering."

Sora released a breath he hadn't even realizing he was holding hearing her words and remembering the paopu fruit still tucked away in one of his pant pockets. 

After finishing their ice cream, Kairi said she wanted to find a good place to watch the sun set. The two ended up on a rooftop patio, sitting on a bench that faced the sky adorning varying hues of oranges and yellows and pinks.

"You know… watching the sunset… always reminds me of our conversation right before the storm. How we talked about going on that raft, just the two of us."

"I thought you were just joking about that." Sora said. 

"What if I wasn't?"

Sora seemed caught off guard by that, and seemed to be processing it. Kairi put her hand on top of his, and leaned in, meaning to kiss him. But the closer she got, the more she worried what would happen if she did. In the end, she kissed his cheek instead. His face reddened instantly as she pulled away from him. 

"What was that for?"

"Just… felt right." Kairi answered. 

Sora smiled, looking back out at the sunset. 

Once the sun set, and the two headed back to the island, Sora offered to walk Kairi home like he always did.

"Hey, isn't that Riku… and Emerald?"

Kairi looked over at a local ice cream shop where Sora seemed to be staring. Sure enough, there was Riku, smiling as he and Emerald chatted over ice cream. 

"So that's who his date was with."

Sora was confused, but Kairi told Sora Riku would fill him and her in later. 

"Should we go say hi?" Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head.

"They're on a date. Let's leave them be."

When they reached Kairi's front door, Sora spoke up, 

"Kairi - if you would have wanted to go on that boat just us two, I would. I know I didn't say anything earlier… but, it made me feel… special, hearing you say that."

Kairi smiled, pulling him into a hug. 

"You are special, Sora - you always have been to me."

He tensed up, but soon relaxed, wrapping his arms around her as well. 

"Thanks, Kairi… you mean a lot to me too."

"Well - guess we should get some sleep, huh?"

"Yeah."

Kairi frowned, feeling a little disheartened knowing she wouldn't be sleeping next to him tonight. 

"So - meet you on the beach in the morning?" Sora asked. 

"Wouldn't miss it." 

"Night, Kairi."

The two waved at each other.

"Night, Sora."


	5. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora takes Kairi to Christmas Town.

Kairi went straight to the beach, looking for Sora, but found another friend of hers sitting near the shore. 

"Riku!" 

Kairi greeted, sitting at his side. 

"Expecting Sora?" He asked.

"I guess he slept in."

Riku laughed. "The guy can sleep, that's for sure."

"Soo - I saw you on your date, you know."

Riku chuckled. "Oh yeah? Did you see who it was?"

"Emerald."

"She's… really nice. She was a bit sad, realizing Sora wasn't into her. But she and I get along. She's funny. We're just gonna see where it goes..."

"I'm happy for you."

Riku smiled, placing his hand on my shoulder for a moment. 

"What about you? How goes it with Sora?"

Kairi could feel heat radiating in her cheeks at the very mention of Sora's name.

"Well… our friendship is definitely back to normal. While I'm grateful for that, I just... want him to know how I feel."

"Well - best way for him to know is to tell him."

"I know… I tried before, and got scared."

"Hmmm… there is a more direct way, you know."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"You could just plant a kiss on him. That'd send the message loud and clear."

Kairi pushed Riku's shoulder gently. 

"Riku!"

He shrugged. "Just saying."

Kairi sighed. 

"Well… I tried to… do that yesterday… and I ended up kissing his cheek instead."

"Really? What stopped you?"

"My fear… I'm not sure how he'd react… even though I overheard him and Emerald, there is a part of me that thinks if I say or do something that direct, that our friendship will forever be ruined. I…. I don't… I can't lose Sora."

"I understand, Kairi. But, I'd seriously place a bet on my keyblade that his reaction will be good. He'll either confess he feels the same way or kiss you again. What's wrong with those odds?"

"... Nothing really."

Riku smiled at Kairi.

"You two will figure it out. I know it."

"Thanks, Riku. I hope it doesn't hurt your feelings that Sora and I have been going off on our own to hang out."

"Not at all. You guys should figure things out."

The two sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the presence of the other. 

"Riku! Kairi!"

Sora's friendly voice filled the air. They turned, facing him as he got closer and closer. He sat beside Kairi. 

"Morning you guys. Sorry, Kairi - I know I overslept."

"It's okay, sleepyhead." Kairi said playfully. 

"Riku, when were you gonna tell us about you and Emerald, huh?"

Riku chuckled heartily. "It wasn't a secret, honest. I was going to tell you guys."

"If you say so." Sora said.

"Well, all four of us should hang out sometime." Riku suggested. 

"We could grab food after school?" Kairi confirmed. 

Riku nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I'm gonna go meet her at her house. What are you guys gonna do?"

"We'll figure it out. Have fun, Riku." Sora answered. 

"Thanks. You guys too." Riku disappeared from the beach waving goodbye before turning his back completely. 

"Riku is so… mysterious." Sora said. 

Kairi laughed. 

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, I was literally thinking the same thing when he sat here talking about Emerald."

Sora smiled.

"I'm glad it's not just me."

"Nope, not at all."

"How did you sleep?" Sora asked.

"I slept pretty well. You?"

"Took me a little time to. But once I did, I slept pretty good."

"You seem to sleep better out here."

Sora scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

"You're probably right about that, Kairi."

xxxxx

The two landed in the snow, peering out at the town ahead adorned by Christmas lights, candy canes, presents, and even a merry go round in the middle of the plaza.

"Oh my gosh." Kairi whispered in astonishment. 

"It's soo beautiful here."

"That's not the only thing." Sora said, not even catching himself before it came from his lips.

"Hmm?" Kairi asked.

Sora bit his lip. "N-Nothing."

Kairi didn't seem convinced, but to Sora's relief, changed the subject. 

"Our clothes changed." She said.

Sora noticed she was wearing a red hooded dress with white fur trim on the hood and on the ends of her dress, red and white striped tights, and black boots. Looking down at himself, he was sporting a black hooded top with white fur trim on the hood, black matching pants with white fur trim on the end, and black boots. Both of them had santa hats on, Sora's black and Kairi's red with white fur trim.

"Looking very festive."

She giggled. "Most definitely."

"Shall we?" 

The two curiously looked over Christmas store windows displayed different things like gingerbread cookies, Christmas sweaters, hot chocolate bar, and a jewelry store. In front of the jewelry store window was a silver snowflake necklace that Kairi seemed to stare at for a while.

"Kairi?"

She seemed like she was in deep thought. Sora thought for a moment, turned, and headed inside the store.

"Sora?" 

Kairi snapped out of her trance, hearing the door of the store open and close. She raised a curious eyebrow, but figured he'd be back out soon. In just a few minutes, Sora emerged with a bag in hand.

"Everything okay?" 

He nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

He extended the bag to her.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi."

"Sora… you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. Go ahead and open it."

Kairi moved the red and green tissue paper aside, revealing a velvet box inside. Opening the box, her eyes met the same silver snowflake necklace from the window she had been staring at just moments ago. 

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Sora… it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this. It must have been expensive."

Sora smiled. "You're worth it, Kairi."

She embraced him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Sora."

When she pulled away, she put the necklace on. Sora smiled, then turned to find the source of someone signing. 

"Christmas carolers?" He said.

**Don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There's just one thing I need**

**Don't care about those presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**You know that all I want for Christmas**

**Is you…**

Riku's words from the morning popped into Kairi's head as she listened to the song. 

_"Hmmm… there is a more direct way, you know."_

_"Oh yeah? And what's that?"_

_"You could just plant a kiss on him. That'd send the message loud and clear."_

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

**There's no sense in hanging stockings**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Cause Santa he won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas Day**

**I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**Girl, what can I do?**

**You know that all I want for Christmas**

**Is you…**

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Kairi?"

Kairi touched his shoulders, grabbing them gently. His blue calming eyes looked into her own. She closed her eyes, leaning in and closing the gap between their faces. 

**And all the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere**

**And the sound of children's**

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**

**I can hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really love**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me…**

**Sora tensed up at first against me, but eventually, he began kissing back softly, and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer.**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**This is all I'm asking for**

**No, I just wanna see my baby**

**Standing right outside my door**

**I just want you for my own**

**More that you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**You know that all I want for Christmas**

**Is you...**

**Is you...**

When the Christmas carolers stopped singing, people around the plaza clapped. The applause jolted Sora and Kairi apart, their faces beet red and their gazes avoiding each other. 

"Kairi… wow…" Sora said quietly. 

"Wow is right..." Kairi murmured. 

The carolers began singing Last Christmas and some of the people in the plaza began dancing to the song.

"Kairi, would you like to dance?" Sora asked nervously. 

"Sure - I'm not sure I'm very good, but sure." 

Kairi nodded, shyly laughing. 

"Don't worry, I'll guide you."

He placed his hand on her waist, and the other held Kairi's hand. The two began to sway around the plaza in circles. As Kairi looked into Sora's eyes, her heart was beating so quick. Her lips still felt warm from where his had been not too long ago even in the cold wintry air surrounding them and the town. 

As Sora danced with Kairi, all he could think about was that kiss. It had really surprised him, and it felt way different than any dream or daydream he'd had before. It felt so warm, so comforting, so right…

Sora wondered what was going through Kairi's head when she had kissed him. As she stared back at him, he told himself that soon he would find out. But now, he needed to enjoy this precious time with her. He had once had daydreamed we were dancing together, just like this, but it was in a different world. And here he was, dancing with the girl of his dreams. Sora needed to enjoy every second of it.

After a while, she laid her head on his chest as they continued to sway slowly to the carolers. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, caressing it and closing his eyes. A light shower of snow continued to fall around them, but it didn't phase them. Kairi felt warm in Sora's arms and he enjoyed having her so close to him. 


	6. I'm Always With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi wants to talk to Sora about their kiss at school, since they have yet to talk about it.

The next day, in class Sora could hardly focus as Kairi was in all of them. He kept staring at her, particularly her lips. Since he'd gotten a taste of them, it was all he could think about. Neither of them had said anything about the kiss either, which made him wonder if it would even happen again.

When the bell rang for lunch, Kairi linked arms with Sora, asking if he'd like to eat on the roof. Sora agreed, and the two headed up there. As the silver gating and blue sky came into view, Sora remembered very clearly being up here, waiting for Kairi to confess his feelings, only for Emerald to come and kiss him instead. 

As Kairi unpacked the lunch she had packed, the two munched on sandwiches and fruit in silence. Just when Sora wondered if he should worry, Kairi spoke, breaking the still quiet in the air. 

"Sora? Can I be honest with you?"

Sora nodded since he was still chewing, and didn't want to talk with his mouth full. 

"Why haven't we… talked about… our kiss?"

_Probably because I'm too scared to tell you I love you. No, that I'm madly in love with you, Kairi._

Though the answer was crystal clear in his mind, saying it was another ordeal entirely.

Kairi frowned at Sora's silence.

"Did we… ruin our friendship? Is that why you're so quiet?"

"N-no! No, of course not!"

"Then… what is it, Sora?" 

She had tears brimming in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her like this. Instinctively, Sora pulled Kairi into a hug, holding her and rubbing her back in attempt to soothe her.

"You don't… feel the same way, after all." She choked out.

Sora pulled away just enough from Kairi to meet her gaze. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. At first she was unresponsive, but soon, she kissed back, her tongue eventually flicked lightly at his lips. Sora eagerly opened his mouth to allow her entry, as their tongues danced together. Kairi tasted sweet and her lips were so soft. Her body pressed deeper into his as their kiss deepened, and he could feel her hands caressing his hair while his own massaged her back delicately. She eventually pulled away for air as they both stared at each other breathless.

Sora then realized that something had happened during their heat of the moment. He swallowed, feeling flustered. 

"Sora - are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I just… gotta go to the bathroom." Sora said lamely. 

"Oh, I'll walk with you." Kairi said, standing up as well.

"Uh... I really gotta go, like NOW. So I'll just meet you in class, okay?"

Sora ran as quickly as he could to the nearest Boys' Bathroom, feeling hot all over with embarrassment.

As Sora disappeared in a hurry, Kairi felt like crying all over again. All he had done was confuse her more, kissing her with such passion, just to run off afterwards. Had kissing her not been what he expected?

As Kairi packed up the rest of the food. wiped away her tears, she could hear voices. She stood up, and forced on a smile as she walked towards them.

"Kairi!"

Riku and Emerald said in unison. Kairi waved hello.

"What brings you up here? And where's Sora?" Riku asked.

"He… ran off for some reason." Kairi frowned.

"Everything okay? You wanna talk about it?" Emerald inquired.

"I… I don't wanna bother you guys."

"You're not bothering at all. Sit and talk to us." Emerald insisted.

The three of them sat on a bench. Kairi explained everything from she and Sora's kiss the previous night up until Sora's haste in going to the bathroom.

"Sounds like you're both just too shy to say how you feel." Emerald said.

"Yeah… I agree with her. But Kairi… about Sora running off.." Riku trailed off, then turned to Emerald.

"Em, can you grab something from my locker for me?"

"Why can't we just grab it later?" She asked.

"It's important. So, can you?"

"Sure, Ri. What is it?"

Riku whispered something in her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she headed off to grab something for him.

"What was that about?"

Riku waited until Emerald disappeared through the rooftop door. 

"Didn't wanna say this in front of her. But Kairi - Sora got embarrassed because… well, if you guys were making out, and pressing up against each other, he probably got a little… excited."

Kairi felt her cheeks heat up instantly.

"Excited?" She repeated.

"You know what I mean, Kairi." Riku's tone was serious.

"Yeah, I do… so, what do I now?"

"Just… try not to bring it up. Sora is probably really embarrassed."

"Okay… but I meant about us not talking about us kissing."

"Give it time… you both are pretty shy. But eventually, something's gotta give. Kairi - you've already kissed him. You're braver than you give yourself credit for. Now, you just gotta say the words."

Kairi smiled.

"Thanks, Riku. I appreciate you saying that."

Riku chuckled. "It's the truth, Kairi."

When the bell rang for class, and she headed to Science, she noticed Sora avoiding her gaze. He seemed to still be thinking about earlier. She frowned, wondering how she could pull him out of it. Once afternoon classes were over, Kairi stood at her locker, putting any books and notebooks she didn't need away. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and as she closed my locker, turning, she saw Sora. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, Kairi."

"Hi, Sora." 

'I… I'm sorry for earlier."

Kairi smiled, embracing him. Sora tensed against her. 

"Apology accepted." She cooed.

He eventually wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Thanks, Kairi."

Kairi pulled away from his warmth. 

"Sora - do you wanna go swimming today? I know we've been traveling a lot, but I think it'd be nice to just enjoy our island."

"Sure, Kairi - I'd just need to go home and change."

"Okay, let's meet at the beach."

As the two stood at the shore together, Sora in a pair of palm tree patterned swim trunks and Kairi in a lavender two piece swimsuit, Sora extended his hand. Kairi took it.

"Ready?" 

She nodded. They ran together until they were deep enough to swim in the waters, side by side. They dove in, holding their breath and swimming with the tropical fish swimming about. As they surfaced for air, Sora couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kairi looked. Her wet hair glistened in the sun and how perfectly her swimsuit hugged her body. Sora felt his face radiating heat and knew he was blushing. 

"The water feels amazing." Kairi cooed.

Sora floated on his back, staring up at the sky.

"It sure does... " 

"Sora?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we... talk about our kiss?"

Sora gulped. He could feel Kairi's eyes on him. Then he felt Kairi's hands on his arm. Sora sat up, repositioning himself in the water so he was in front of her.

"Kairi..." He murmured. 

She cupped his cheek. 

"Just tell me you felt something... too..."

Sora gazed at her, seemingly in shock.

Kairi frowned.

"If you can't tell me... then can you show me?"

She closed her eyes, and leaned in, her lips meeting his.Her arms encircled hi neck gently, and he closed his eyes as well, returning her kiss and pulling her closer. Her tongue swirled with his, their breathing becoming labored in their passion. As their lips danced, so did their hands, and as things progressed, Sora could feel his problem from earlier happening all over again. He pulled away from her, breathing heavily. 

"What's wrong, Sora?" 

He shook his head.

"I can't say."

She embraced him.

"Yes, you can. We're best friends."

"It's... personal... and I don't want you think I've... changed. I promised you I wouldn't."

Kairi smiled.

"Sora - we're teenagers. We're bound to go through so many changes."

"Then… you… you know?"

"Know that kissing feels good? And makes me think of other… things?"

Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Kairi… I can't believe we're having this conversation right now."

"You can talk to me about anything. Don't you know that by now?"

Sora smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Sora, what am I gonna do with you?" Kairi teased. 

Kairi giggled before swimming ahead of him. As Sore gazed at her, he wondered if the reason Kairi felt so comfortable talking about this stuff was because she had discussed it with Riku before. He felt a small pang of jealousy rise within him, but it soon dissipated as he remembered her directly telling him she didn't like him like that.

xxxxxx

In Twilight Town, having dried off from their swim and changing clothes, the pair noticed there were several moviegoers sitting with sea salt ice cream, waiting for the movie to start. Kairi and Sora found an empty bench, and began eating their own ice cream patiently.

"I'm so glad we found out about this." Kairi said excitedly. 

"Me too."

The short movie was over before they knew it. As the credits rolled, a character that looked a lot like Mickey who had gone on a long adventure with his two friends finally returned to his girlfriend.

"You're home!" Minnie cooed with great happiness.

"Sorry it took so long."

She smiled at him then kissed him passionately. The fellow movie goes clapped as the credits rolled. Kairi wiped a few tears that had escaped her eyes. 

"Kairi, you okay?"

Sora looked concerned. Kairi nodded in response. 

"Yeah. Just get emotional during romantic movies sometimes."

Sora cupped her face with his right hand, staring at her intently. He wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. 

"I'm right here... to wipe away any tears that may fall." 

Kairi instantly smiled, still teary eyed. Sora was just so sweet. It was no wonder she loved him so much.

"Sora…" Her tone was soft and kind. 

"Yeah?"

"I… it's getting harder and harder to hide it."

Sora looked confused and as more tears came, he spoke firmly.

"Kairi, whatever it is, you can tell me. Best friends, remember?"

"But that's just it… what if… our friendship is ruined because of this?"

"It could never be. Our friendship is deeper than that. Now, please… tell me what's bothering you, Kairi."

Kairi took a deep breath and as she released it, she said,

"Sora… I am falling for you so damn hard… I dunno how I've kept it inside as long as I have."

Sora blinked, processing her words before saying anything.

"Kairi? Look at me."

Kairi gulped, biting her lip and turning to face him. He cupped her face again, smiling with such warmth.

"I have always loved you, Kairi."

Kairi's tears of sadness became happy ones as she realized what he had said back to her confession.

"Oh Sora…" 

He cradled her face in his hands, staring deeply into her eyes. He leaned in, and so did she until their lips crashed together in a beautiful harmony. He tasted sweet, like sea salt ice cream, and his lips were gentle and delicate, just like Sora's kind hearted nature. When they pulled apart, absolutely breathless, the two smiled and embraced each other. 

"Kairi… I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

Kairi gave a small smile. 

"Me too, Sora."

As the other movie goers around them began to leave, the two also stood up, holding hands, and heading to the rooftop patio they'd sat on before to watch the sun set.

"Sora… I wanna give you something."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Kairi took out her oathkeeper, a star-shaped charm made out of seashells. She had given it to Sora before to keep on his journey twice now, and made him promise to give it back. The second he'd gotten back to the island, he'd handed it to her.

"I want you to have this."

"Kairi - it's your lucky charm. I could never keep it."

"Yes, you can. I have this now."

She held up her snowflake charm from the necklace he'd bought her in Christmas Town.

"This is yours… to keep you safe. And to remind you that I'm always with you."

"Alright, Kairi - if you're sure."

She smiled, placing it in his hand.

"I'm sure."

Sora smiled back, peering down at the charm.

"Thank you, Kairi… I'll keep it with me always."

xxxxxx

After the sun set, Sora led Kairi to a hotel on the other side of town. 

"Kairi… I wanna sleep next to you again. That night… on the beach… It meant so much to me. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, or think I want anything more than that."

She smiled, pulling him closer, and embracing him tightly. 

"I would love to, Sora. 

As the pair headed inside, they couldn't help but notice how pretty the hotel room was, adorned by yellow and orange hues, appropriate for the town known for its sunsets. Tey both sat on the bed, smiling at each other. Kairi laid on Sora's chest, and he laid his head on top of hers as they lay there, feeling completely safe and comfortable in each other's arms.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I wanna do more than just sleep?"

Sora lifted his head up from hers to look at me. His face was completely red.

"W-What? What do you mean?"

She leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss, and soon, their kiss turned into a full make out session. Kairi began to unzip he dress slowly, which caused Sora to pull away and say,

"Kairi… are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded her head.

"I love you, Sora… with all my heart."

He relaxed a little at her words.

"I love you too, Kairi."

"And I want to share this special moment with you."

"Kairi - as much as I want this, you need to know...this would be my first time… with anyone."

She smiled, grabbing his hands and intertwining our fingers.

"Mine too, silly."

Sora seemed relieved by this.

"Okay, Kairi… but if there's any point where you wanna stop-"

She cupped his face with both hands.

"Don't worry so much. Just kiss me, Sora."

Sora awoke, feeling the most comfortable he'd felt in a while. As he looked down, he realized Kairi was lying on him, still sleeping soundly. He smiled, caressing her hair with his finger tips.

"I love you, Kairi..." He whispered, closing his eyes, still grinning. Little did he know, Kairi had heard him even in his half asleep daze. She too smiled, nuzzling herself more comfortably into him before going still again in her slumber. 


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi's morning after.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked beside her, realizing she was lying against Sora's chest. His eyes remained closed as he snored softly filling the otherwise quiet hotel room. She smiled. He looked so peaceful like this. Her hand grazed the crown charm of his necklace which he never took off. She held it in between my thumb and pointer finger, gazing at its silver shape. She remembered it jingling last night as they... 

She felt heat rising to her cheeks as the full realization of what she and Sora had done set in. She nuzzled her face into his chest.

Eventually she felt Sora stir against her, and she lifted her head to lock eyes with him. 

"Morning, Kairi." His voice was sleepy and slow. 

"Good morning." 

"Last night... did I... dream it?"

She could tell from the uncertainty in his voice that he really was asking her that. She shook her head.

"No... last night really happened."

Sora scratched the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous. 

"Wow... I can't believe it..."

"But... I've always dreamed that my first time would be with you, Kairi." Sora finished. 

"Really?"

He nodded, a smile beginning to tug at his lips. 

"We should get ready for school... before we're really late." 

"Yeah... you want to get in the shower first?"

He shook his head. "You can go ahead. I'll go after."

Kairi blushed as she pulled the sheet back and realizing she was fully naked. She quickly put the covers back over herself. 

"What's wrong?"

She bit my lip. "N-nothing."

"Kairi. Best Friends, remember?"

She looked at him shyly. "I'm... naked."

Sora began to blush. "Oh... I can close my eyes while you go to the bathroom."

He closed them, and put his hands over his eyes. Kairi smiled, kissing his cheek. 

"Sora... don't ever change." 

Kairi proceeded to get up from the bed, untangling herself from the sheets. As she headed into the bathroom closing the door behind her, she giggled, taking one last look at Sora who had his eyes closed and his hands over them still. 

As Sora heard the door close, he removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes. 

_Kairi... she is so beautiful..._

Sora smiled as he could hear the water as Kairi turned the shower on. The previous night surfaced to his mind. He honestly couldn't have imagined a more perfect way to share such a special moment with the girl he loved. 

Before he knew it, Kairi had come out of the bathroom, dressed in her uniform and sat on the bed. 

"Your turn, you lazy bum." She teased playfully, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sora scooted closer to her, and captured her lips in a kiss. When he pulled away, he said,

"Don't do that unless you want me to kiss you."

She giggled. 

"You should go get ready." 

Sora nodded. Kairi closed her eyes and covered them with her danity hands. 

He stood up, feeling a little embarrassed as the sheets no longer covered his naked form. He headed to the bathroom, and as he closed the door behind himself, he looked in the mirror. I could see three light purple marks on his neck. He instantly blushed, remembering Kairi's lips kissing aggressively against the sensitive skin. 

_Riku is for sure gonna notice this..._

He turned the shower on before getting in, and as he felt the hot water pour down on him, he realized: he still hadn't asked Kairi to share a paopu fruit with him. Sora frowned, and wondered if there was a special way that he could ask her. 

When Sora emerged from the bathroom in his school uniform, he noticed Kairi had fallen asleep on the bed. He walked over, shaking her gently to wake her up.

"You fell asleep."

"Sorry... you all ready to go?"

Sora sat beside her figure, which was still lying down. Kairi sat up so she could face him.

"Not yet... Kairi, I have something very important to ask you."

She raised a curious eyebrow. 

"What is it, Sora?"

"Kairi... you're so special to me. I don't ever want to lose you... "

She grabbed his hands with hers and held them gently. 

"I don't wanna lose you either, Sora. Ever."

"Will you... share a paopu fruit... with me?"

His voice was nervous, unsure. She smiled instantly as she gazed into his sapphire orbs. 

"Was wondering when you'd ask me." Her tone was playful. He stared at her curiously, then chuckled. 

"So... is that a yes?"

"Of course, silly."

He let go of her hands, and dug into the pocket of his pants for something. He withdrew one paopu fruit, holding it firmly in his hand.

"I wonder how these things taste." She murmured. 

"Only one way to find out..."

Sora held it up to her, and Kairi took a bite as did he. It tasted sour at first, releasing a burst of tart. Then the taste relaxed into a sweet, tropical taste, like apples and honeydew. After chewing and swallowing a couple of bites, Sora put the remainder of the fruit on the table beside the bed.

"I love you, Kairi..."

Kairi smiled, wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I love you, Sora..."

She pulled him into an embrace, which turned into a kiss, which turned into a repeat of the previous night. 

Needless to say, the two missed their first period, and would need to make up their work after school. 

Riku of course would question Sora and Kairi at school about missing English, but they both knew he could pretty much tell what was happening when he took note of the little marks on Sora's collarbone that Kairi personally was responsible for.


End file.
